The Life of Lily Evans
by arienxprincessx97
Summary: The life of Lily Evans before Hogwarts, and hopefully during. I do not own the Harry Potter series.
1. chapter 1

Lily Evans was always different, and her older sister Petunia never let her forget it. It wasn't until Lily was nine years old that she learned just how different she really was.

Lily and Petunia had separate bedrooms, seeing as their parents were pretty well off. Despite this, Lily never felt as though she could be herself, even in her bedroom. She was worried Petunia would barge in and catch her "being a freak" again.

Even when they were little, Petunia resented Lily. Their parents always believed Lily, but rarely Petunia. Petunia would make up elaborate stories about Lily to tell their parents. She would say Lily was floating on their swing set, or that Lily was making objects or flowers float. Mr and Mrs. Evans figured it was Petunias vivid imagination.

Since Petunia felt like an outcast at home, Petunia told all the other children to stay away from Lily. She said Lily would make bad things happen and tell them she was a freak. The other kids even joined Petunia in making fun of her.

When Lily was nine, she found a hidden meadow. There were beautiful flowers, a small river and a big tree. She felt she could go there when the bullying got horrible. Lily could be herself in the meadow.

After a particularly bad fight, Lily ran to the meadow. She didn't know Petunia was following behind her. Lily picked up a flower and began making it float. It cheered her up to play with the flowers, her way.

Petunia came stomping out of the trees and saw what Lily was doing.

"Freak!" Petunia shouted. "You're such a freak, Lily!" Petunia was in Lily's face now.

Suddenly, a black haired boy stepped out of the big tree. Petunia stopped in her tracks. She turned around and ran back home.

The boy picked up a flower, and he too made it spin. Lily beamed.

"Im Lily."

"Severus." Said the boy.

From that moment, they were best friends. They met at the meadow nearly every day.

Lily and Severus were sitting in their favorite spot by the big tree. They were making the leaves soon as they fell from the tree. Lily turned to Severus.

"Severus. Why is it, that we can do these things and other people can't?" she questioned, not thinking he could answer it.

"Lily, do you not know what we are?" he stared into Lily's bright green eyes intently.

"What we are? You mean children?"

"No Lily," Severus smiled. "We are wizards."

"Wizards are make believe." Lily remarked. She could see the honesty in Severus' eyes. Lily thought about it.

"Are your parents non-magical?" Severus asked.

"I guess." Lily responded. "what about your parents?"

"My mother is a witch. My father is a muggle. But I don't want to talk about my family." He answered shortly.

Severus told her about a school young witches and wizards go to learn about magic. Lily was flooded with excitement. She couldn't imagine a place she could practice magic with out being reprimanded. Lily couldn't wait until she turned 11 and received her letter.

Petunia tried telling her parents that Lily was meeting a poor, dirty boy in a secret meadow. Per normal, they didn't believe her. She followed Lily sometimes. Secretly, she was envious of the things Lily could do that she couldn't.

Severus ran to the meadow, on the afternoon of January 9th. He had a huge grin across his face.

Lily jumped up when she saw him, knocking her hat off in the process. Covered in snow she picked it up and attempted to brush it off.

"Here!" Severus said and he took his hat off and handed it to her. Lily noted he had a letter in his hand.

The front of the envelope had Severus' name and address in beautiful handwriting. Lily knew what the letter contained before Severus told her.

"You got the letter!" Lily shouted.

Severus opened his envelope and read it with Lily. Neither of them noticed in the excitement that it had started to snow harder only in the spot that they stood.

"Severus, happy birthday." Lily said sincerely.

A short while later, on January 30th, Lily's mother shooed her away so she could finish her cake. Lily happily got her coat and hat and opened the door. Perched on the brick wall near their entrance, sat a tawny owl. It chirped when it saw her, as if to say happy birthday. Lily knew what this meant. She opened the letterbox and there it was. Written on the front of the square envelope, was her name and address.

Lily ran squealing to the hidden meadow. Severus soon appeared in the meadow. Much like before, they read Lily's letter and we're wondering out loud was the school was going to be like.

A little later, Petunia came round for Lily. When Petunias back was turned as she glared at Severus, Lily stuffed the envelope into her coat pocket. Then the sisters made their way home.

"Freaks must stick together, I supposed." Petunia mumbled to herself. Lily didn't care. The letter in her pocket felt as though it we're aflame. She couldn't wait to show her parents.

When they arrived home, Lily ran through the door. Ignoring the elaborate cake on the table, she ran directly to her mother and thrust her letter into her hand. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just stood and watched her mother read the letter. Her father set down his newspaper and went to join Mrs. Evans in reading the letter.

After they had finished, they put the letter down and looked at Lily, huge smile on their faces.

"A witch? In this family?" her father said proudly.

"I told you she was a freak…" mumbled Petunia, who stormed off to her room.

Lily and her parents talked excitedly about Hogwarts until nightfall, around the almost forgotten cake. For the first time, Lily didn't feel like a freak.


	2. chapter 2

Months flew by, and all Lily could think about was going to Hogwarts with her best friend, Severus. She couldn't wait to get a wand. Of course she could do magic with out it, but supposedly it amplifies with a wand.

Petunia was worse than ever before. She told the other children their parents were sending her away to a school for evil children. Petunia stopped talking to Lily directly all together. Possibly because Lily had found a letter in the letter box from Petunia addressed to Albus Dumbledore. She had asked Dumbledore if she could attend Hogwarts as well. The very next day she received a reply. She was rejected.

Lily and Severus buzzed excitedly for weeks. Until one day Lily arrived to the meadow with news.

"My parents are taking me to diagonal alley to shop for school supplies." Lily announced.

"That's great." Severus looked away from Lily, to the river.

"Sev? What is it?" asked Lily, concerned.

Severus sighed. "I'm just not all that excited about getting my school supplies." Severus said shyly. He continued when Lily stared at him, quite confused. "It's just, my parents don't have a lot of money. The only thing I will have, not given to me by my mother is a wand."

"At least you get to go to Hogwarts." Lily said gleefully. She told Severus about Petunia's letter to Dumbledore. That did seem to cheer him up.

Later that day Mr and Mrs. Evans took Lily and a reluctant Petunia to diagonal alley. Lily's eyes lit up with wonder at the sight. There were many people in cloaks, many children playing with magic toys and many students shopping for school supplies.

Their first stop was Madam Malkins Robes. Lily was fitted for her school robes with measuring tape that moved on it's on. Madam Malkins herself stood by and jotted down the numbers. In a matter of moments they were leaving the shop with a heap of robes.

They then purchased a stack of school books, quills and parchment, a cauldron and multiple items for potion making. Then it was time for the shop Lily was most excited for. When she stepped into Ollivanders wand shop, her whole body tingled. Ollivander swiftly came out from behind a high shelf.

"Hello, child. What might your name be?" he asked.

"Lily Evans." She replied.

"Lily Evans. Ah, yes. I feel as though this wand would be perfect for you." He ducked back behind the shelf and began rummaging through boxes. Lily wondered how he could tell after just meeting her seconds ago. "Ah yes." He rushed back to the counter and placed a wand in Lily's hand. "Willow. Dragon heartstring. 10 and a quarter inches. Swishy. Quite nice for charms."

Lily held the wand in her hand and suddenly a ball of light shown from the tip. It seemed as though a gust of air rushed into the store. Lily's parents stood proudly and smiled. Petunia crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

"I see great things in your future, Lily Evans." Declared Ollivander.

The weeks passed slowly. September 1st couldn't come soon enough. Petunia's jealousy really got the better of her. She tried to ruined Lily's books by drawing on them or ripping them, but it appeared as though they were indestructible. That seemed to enrage her more. She tried to rip Lily's cloaks, snap her wand, dump ink on all her parchment. When nothing work, she screamed in outrage and tried to attack Lily herself.

Lily closed her eyes and prepared for the attack, but when Petunia got one foot away, she rebounded, like if she had ran into a bubble. She lay on the ground and moaned in defeat.

Lily and Severus began counting the days, like young children waiting for Christmas. When it reached 1 final day, the pair lay stretched on the grass in their beautiful hidden meadow. They were about to leave their safe place of two years. Severus turned on his side to face Lily.

"We'll always be friends, won't we?" Lily could hear the panic in his voice. She reached out her hand and grabbed Severus'.

"Of course, Sev." She said with sincerity.

They enjoyed their final day in the hidden meadow. Neither could sleep. Lily was beyond excited about attending Hogwarts. And Severus was just happy he got to go to Hogwarts with Lily.

The day arrived and Lily was up and out of bed before the sun came up. She packed all of her items in her trunk, put on her school robes, cleaned her room, brushed her hair and started to make breakfast before her parents woke up.

After breakfast she tried to herd her parents out the door. They took their own sweet time loading the car. Petunia was sitting in the back seat with her arms crossed, squished next to her door, far away from Lily. Lily didn't care. Nothing could bring her down today.

It seemed to take forever to get to Kings Cross Station. When they finally got there, Lily looked at her ticket. Platform 9 ? She must not be reading it right. She handed it to her father.

"Platform 9 ? That's strange." He remarked.

They found platforms 9 and 10. Then they decided to wait and watch. As Mr and Mrs. Evans checked the ticket again, Petunia groaned loudly and pointed to a family who was, one by one, walking straight into a brick wall. If Lily blinked, she would of missed it. They disappeared through the wall. She pulled on her mother's arm and pointed.

The Evans approached the wall. Mr. Evans put him hand on the wall, and it went right through. So one by one they all entered through the wall, despite Petunia's resistance.

When they emerged on the other side, a grand, shiny train blew it's whistle. It was almost time for the train to leave. Lily kissed her parents good bye and waved to Petunia. She sniffed and looked the other way.

Lily carried her trunk on the train. She began searching the train compartments for her the only person she knew. It wasn't long before she found Severus in a compartment by himself. Severus waved her in and got up to help her with her trunk. They sat on the same bench and they were both breathless with anticipation. Lily looked out of the window and found her parents. She waved vigorously.

"Did your parents come, Sev?" Lily asked, scanning the crowd for anyone who looks like him.

"Just long enough to drop me off." Replied Severus.

Lily and Severus could see Petunia throwing a fit about something. That made them giggle. They saw a lot more students get on the train. The chattering voices we're getting louder.

The trains whistle blew again and the train started moving. Lily and Severus smiled at each other. Suddenly their compartment door flew open.

A boy with short, light brown hair and glasses stood in the doorway.

"Hello. I'm James and this is Sirius. May we join you?" James asked politely.

"Sure." Lily answered. "I'm Lily and this is Severus." Severus nodded.

The boy named Sirius sat across from Lily. He had curly brown hair. James was pretending to look out the window, but was really looking at Lily through the corner of his eye. Lily caught him a few times. When she would, he blushed slightly and turned towards the window.

They didn't talk for several minutes. That is, until Lily asked Sirius what his family is like.

Sirius snorted. "Stuck up." He said shortly. He and James snickered.

"Are both your parents magically?" she pressed.

"Yes. I'm a pureblood." He replied. Lily nodded.

"What about you, James?"

"I'm a pureblood, as well." James smiled at Lily. "And yourself?"

"Both of my parents are muggles." She said, proud to have a different answer. James and Sirius exchanged glances.

"Have you ever done magic before?" James inquired.

"Well, just a little bit. I didn't know I was a witch until I met Severus." Lily nudged him with her elbow.

"Yes, she does magic well." Severus said quietly.

"What about your parents?" Sirius asked.

"I'm a half blood." Severus said vaguely.

The boys nodded and began talking to each other about what houses they though they would be in.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor." James said confidently.

"I'd be happy with anything except Slytherin." Sirius added.

"What about you two?" James asked.

Severus shrugged.

"I don't know about any of the houses." Lily admitted. James and Sirius went straight into explaining the qualities of each house.

"Well, I don't know if I'd fit in with any of the houses." Said Lily, suddenly nervous.

"Oh I doubt that." Said James. He turned his gaze to Severus. "You look like you'd be in Slytherin." James and Sirius chuckled.

"And what, might I ask, would be wrong with that?" Severus said defensively.

"Nothing. Except the fact that all Slytherins get involved in the dark arts." Sirius countered.

"That's not even close to true. Even if it were, there have even been Gryffindors that have gotten involved with dark arts." Severus spat back.

James whispered something to Sirius and both boys chuckled again.

"Speak up." Severus said angrily.

"I was just telling Sirius that it sounds like you want to be in Slytherin." James said calmly.

"So what if I do?" Severus asked. Anger building up with every word James spoke.

The boys stared at Severus for a few seconds, and then started laughing. Severus felt his anger hit the breaking point, until Lily put her hand on his arm. He instantly fell calm.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lily demanded.

The boys stopped, shocked.

"What? You would spend time with this freak, even if he were a Slytherin?" JaJames asked, incredulous.

"Of course I would." Snarled lily, not missing a beat. "Severus is my best friend and I'd rather speak to him than to you arrogant toerags!" she shouted.

James and Sirius looked at each other and didn't make another sound the whole train ride. Lily grabbed Severus' hand and they stayed like that the rest of the train ride, as well. She was happy to be with her one true friend.


End file.
